One Fine Day
by captainkodak1
Summary: Just a special little story from me. Dedicated to a very special person.


**One Fine Day**  
><strong>By Captainkodak1<strong>

* * *

><p>This is a special post for me as it comes 10 years almost to the day that I made my first post to this forum. I know there were others before me, but it is still special at least to me. I have made this forum a part of my life for that time. For good and for bad. I have made friends and lost friends. Writers have come and gone. This is a special post for another reason too. I honor a very special person with this fiction and that person is my wife. We will have been married 29 years as of October 6th. To say that she is special to me just pales in comparison to the reality. For those here who are married you know what I am speaking of. For those who are not, I hope one day that you will find someone to care for as much as I do her and I am sure as much as Ron does Kim. That feeling is so strong and so much a part of your actual soul that you feel like you are not whole without them in your life. I hope that the following fiction will illuminate just a part of how I feel.<p>

The light coming from the moon shone through the window casting a soft light filling the bedroom with a soft glow. Just enough for the occupants to see some detail but not enough to disturb one of the occupant's slumber. The only sound the room was the soft swish of the ceiling fan running at its slowest speed, just enough to stir the air in the room. The bedspread was piled at the foot of the bed along with the only blanket. A single sheet covered the occupants of the bed. Clothes lay rumpled on the floor.

Ron lay on his side facing Kim as she lay curled up just inches from him. Kim's hair spilled out over the pillow behind her. The simple strap of her tank top lay on the top part of her arm. Her hands were curled up under her chin and a plain contented smile crossed her face. He propped himself up on his left arm and gazed at her. Reaching over, he pulled a wisp of red hair from across her face and laid it back over her shoulder. He marveled at the sheer glow of her skin, its softness, its subtlety.

His thoughts went back to pre-school, elementary school, and finally high school. A sly smile crossed his face as he remembered a little girl smiling at him saying, "You are weird, but I like you.". Nearly that same smile crossed that same face years later. This time instead of a pre-school play ground it was a high school gym. This time those lips didn't speak words but spoke a different way. A silent way way that spoke volumes. A song started in his mind.

_**We are born one fine day, children of God on our way  
>Mama smiles daddy cries<br>Miracle before their eyes, they protect us 'til we're of age  
>Through it all love remains<strong>_

Their parents had been there every step of the way. Her parents were second parents to him. He called them Mr. and Mrs. DrP. There were times that their parents were not sure about the two of them. There were times when both sets of parents kept the two of them apart or at least tried to. Over time there was no doubt that the two of them belonged together. Then came the night that he stood up to Kim's father and with her mother and his parents watching he asked for the hand of the woman that he loved with every fiber of his being. He gently caressed her face. The same face he had kissed the day they joined their souls together.

_**Boy moves on, takes a bride, she stands faithful by his side  
>Tears and sweat they build a home<br>Raise a family of their own, they share joy they share pain  
>Through it all love remains<strong>_

There were many that laughed at the two of them, mainly Kim. So many expected her to pick one of the super hot superstar of sport or screen. That was what all the drama craved crazies in the world expected. They were saying that that was what was expected. Marry some hot person, go to parties, get drunk, do drugs, cheat on your spouse, get a divorce, and just do the thing that cause a lot of drama for those watching you.

Kim had other ideas. She married for her heart and soul. She found the person who completed her and to his surprise it was him. She stood by him when others doubted him and more importantly when he doubted himself. It was not an easy life for them. It was one thing to continue their world saving, but to continue world saving and have a real life was something else. Jobs were hard to find that would allow them to do what they did best. It took a lot of work, there were good times and bad times. There were times that he could barely stand the sight of her he was so angry. But they always worked through those times.

They raised a family. A boy and a girl who were both the joy of their lives and sometimes brought on their greatest pain. Then came the time that they lost one before they even had a chance to know and love the little one. He thought he knew pain, but nothing ever eclipsed that moment in their lives. They held each other, loving the other, opening their souls to the other even though their own souls were ravaged.

_**Kingdoms come and go they don't last  
>Before you know the future is the past<br>In spite of what's been lost or what's been gained  
>We are living proof, love remains<strong>_

They had kept up the world saving for awhile, but the time came when they had to stop. Family and work were more important. Besides, others had taken up the banner so Kim and Ron passed on the work to them. They settled into regular jobs and the raising of their family. Overtime things were lost. Rufus went first. Then not long after that Ron's father passed. Over the years loved ones and friends passed beyond, each time they worked through the loss and the pain. They remained one, together, side by side, hand in hand, just as they saved the world they made their way through life. They came to realize that they loved each other more and more each minute of each day.

It was not long before they realized that the kids were grown and gone. It was just the two of them again. They had lived on faith when all things around them seemed to have fallen apart. Faith in each other than never waned. There were times when hope was all they had. With everything else falling apart. Hope for better times was what they lived on. Day by day, week by week, they worked together even when there didn't seem to be any reason to go on, they did. With the hope of a better day they found that that day always came. It might not have come when they wanted, but it always came.

_**I don't know baby what I'd do, on this earth without you  
>We all live we all die but the end is not goodbye<br>The sun comes up, and seasons change  
>But through it all, love remains<strong>_

Ron settled back and laid his head on his pillow and continued to stare at her. A few years earlier they had to go to the oncologist's office. Kim had been complaining of not feeling well and having trouble breathing and they went for several tests. The results were not what they had hoped to hear, but the word cancer was the number one topic. It was extremely rare and very, very difficult to treat. They believed it came from all the things that they had been exposed to all those years. Now, came the hardest fight of their lives. He sat back and wondered what he would do if she passed. They spent several hours talking about it. First they would fight it with the same spirit that they saved the world. But Ron, could not stand to hear her cough, to see her struggle with her breath and have to have oxygen with her at all times. It hurt more that he could ever explain to see her suffering.

Now, they just loved each other. That was all they could do. Life and death are one and the same. All they could do was enjoy their life together now. There are changes in life and death is one of them. As the sun comes up and the seasons change so does life. But one thing would remain the same. Their love for each other. That would be as unchanging as the rings of gold that circled their fingers. They had promised each other that their love would continue even if the other was not there. That was what love is, unchanging, all powerful, through hope, through faith, it would ever shine forth between them. They would fight on in faith in each other, in hope for the future and their love for each other. That ever burning flame of love.

_**An eternal burning flame  
>Hope lives on, and love remains<strong>_

* * *

><p>I hope that everyone enjoyed this.<p>

This is dedicated to that special lady in my life.

The Captain


End file.
